


Let's Go Catch a Spider

by Sobredenatural



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobredenatural/pseuds/Sobredenatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of the Amazing Spider-Man 2, Felicia Hardy often finds herself at the Ravencroft Institute visiting one of their most notorious patients, Harry Osborn. Little does she know, her allegiances will be questioned based upon her actions and newly found feelings for the crazed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitor

The sound of heels clicking against the hard linoleum floor echoed throughout the dimly lit corridors of the Ravencroft Institute, catching the attention of far more than one patient. Although, the woman causing the disturbance paid no mind as she was only interested a single person. And that person was Harry Osborn. 

She now stood in front of him, a thick wall of glass stood in between the two. Harry was sitting with his head against the wall in the corner of the room. Felicia was sure he was dead, although he stirred when Felicia tapped the glass softly. Blinking open his eyes, Harry smiled eerily and hobbled over.. 

"And what brings you here, Felicia?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Has Oscorp told you to report on my state or did you just miss me?" Harry was still grinning at her, which caused chills to shoot up her spine. 

Felicia took a deep breath. He truly was as frightening as they had said he'd be. Dark circles were clearly visible underneath his eyes, which seemed to have lost their brilliant, bright blue color and were replaced with a much duller shade. His hair was messy and looked as if it hadn't been washed in days, which was alien to her as whenever she had seen him, his hair had been shiny and clean. But, now it was far from it.

"I came to help. I work for you, not them. Remember?" Felicia still didn't know why she was here. Harry had obviously lost whatever mind he had, yet she still had the desire to help him. Then again, he had spared her even when his transformation took place. Somewhere, deep down, Felicia knew there was still good left in him. 

Harry neared the wall that kept them apart, "I do." Then, he placed his face as close to glass as he could without touching it, "And how exactly are you going to help me?"

"Whatever you want, I'll get it to you." Felicia stated. Half of her regretted her words, the other half content on pleasing him. 

He stepped back, "I was right not to kill you. You'll be very helpful." Harry began to pace the cell, his arms now behind his spine as he thought to himself. Felicia stood by, hoping she wasn't attracting too much attention to herself. Harry suddenly stopped and faced her. "Get me out of here."

Felicia's blood turned to ice. She knew the question would pop up, but not this soon. Though, she had told him she'd to anything. Felicia couldn't back down now. She swallowed and nodded, "I can. But, you will have to have patience."

"At the moment, I think that's all I have." Harry responded and sat himself down on the rusted cot pushed up to the opposite wall.

Felicia was emotionless. "Good. I'll see you soon, Mr. Osborn, "She disappeared as soon as the words escaped her lips. 

Even though she was gone, he frowned, "Just call me Harry."

 

As she neared the front of the building, Felicia ducked into a janitor's closet and pulled out a small mask from her purse. She clutched it tightly in her hand, then shut the door after leaving to walk back down the hall. She passed a security guard and smiled sweetly at him, the man smiled back and puffed out his chest. 

When she stepped up to the front desk, the clerk sitting behind the table didn't seem nearly as cheery. "Just sign out here," he murmured, not taking his eyes from the newspaper he was reading. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any job openings?" Felicia asked, peeking over the paper at the man. He wore square rimmed glasses and his head was balding, he looked to be in his late fifties from the view she was receiving. Though, when he lifted his head, Felicia was shocked to see his face was hardly touched by age, revealing him to be no older than thirty five. 

His name tag now visible, Felicia noticed his name was George. "We don't," He growled, and then turned back to his newspaper. 

Felicia grunted, "There has to be somethi-"

"I already told you," George put down his paper, "We have no job openings. Now, leave!" She sighed and walked out the door, still without signing out. 

 

As night fell, a scruffy haired man locked the door, leaving the Ravencroft Institute behind. He took a sip of his coffee. "Hi," said a silky voice, coming from the shadows, startling the man to the point of dropping his cup and spilling the hot brown liquid all over the asphalt below. 

The man reached for his belt where his gun was located, but a woman stepped into the halo of a street lamp. Her now illuminated features came into focus, although her eyes were hidden behind a black mask, giving her the appearance of an animal. She was dressed head to toe in a skin tight black suit, her hair flowed as black as the night itself in the soft breeze.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman pouted her red stained lips, "Always the same questions." She rolled her eyes, "Who are you? What do you want? Blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old. Please, at least be a little original." She walked over to him, her feet hardly making a sound. 

She was now face to face with the man, who seemed to be awestruck. The mysterious girl smirked and put a gloved hand up to his cheek. The man cringed at her touch, but never the less rested his head's weight into her palm. The woman grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, wrapping her other slim arm around him. 

She broke away, still smiling. "Thanks..." she purred. When the man blinked, she was gone, hidden once again by the shadows. 

 

Once at the safety of her apartment, Felicia tore off her mask and wiped her lips. In her hand, she dangled a shiny set of keys. She chuckled lightly to herself, "Idiot."


	2. Terminated

Nearly two days had passed since the incident at Ravencroft. At her apartment, Felicia sat lost in thought about her situation. As much as she wanted to help Harry, Felicia knew that the entire idea was completely insane. For all she knew, Harry could turn on her at any moment, or she could get caught and land herself a spot behind bars, leaving her to end up just like the man she was trying so desperately to help. "I owe him..." she muttered absent mindedly.

Outside her window, darkness began to creep over the city. Though, the moon and countless street lamps made the street below more than visible. A soft knock on her door snapped the young girl out of her thoughts. She left her spot on the couch and looked through the peep hole above her door. Standing just behind it was an unfamiliar man clothed in a formal suit. In his hand, a small stack of papers were clutched tightly, bending them slightly.

Reluctantly, Felicia turned the knob and now was faced with the man. "Hello, Miss Hardy?" he asked.

Felicia nodded, her curiosity towards him burning. "What can I do for you? You obviously aren't here to sell me Girl Scout Cookies."

The man didn't even blink. "The executives at Oscorp sent me to deliver these to you."

"What are they?" She queried, as he handed her the papers.

"Not my business to know." He exclaimed before walking away without another word.

Felicia sighed, shut her door, and walked back over to her couch to examine the sheets in detail. In the upper right hand corner, the Oscorp seal was printed prominently.

Dear Ms. Hardy,

We regret to inform you that your employment with Oscorp has been terminated and is effective immediately. While you were a valuable employee, your lack of compliance concerning Mr. Osborn has led us to dismiss your services with us.

As Felicia's eyes scanned each word, she became more and more enraged. When she finished reading her own termination letter, Felicia threw the pile of papers to the ground, scattering them all around her apartment. She left the living room and disappeared into her bedroom. Only moments later, Felicia stepped out dressed head to toe in black. Clinging tightly to her body was a spandex catsuit and around her eyes was a mask that hid away her identity from any law force or pedestrian.

Her mind was made up. It was time to rescue her friend who was hidden away at Ravencroft. Felicia unscrewed the hinges of her window and leapt out. She began to plummet towards the asphalt, her black hair thrashing wildly in the breeze. Before her body could slam into the ground, Felicia shot out a grappling hook from her sleeve and swung up the side of the nearest building, beginning her journey to the Institute. 

 

Felicia squinted her eyes, looking closer inside the darkened building. A single guard was visible sitting at the receptionist desk. In fact, it was the man she had taken the keys from earlier that week. Her plan buzzed within her mind frantically, while at the same time she prayed it would work out.

Finally receiving the courage, Felicia began her descent towards the Institute. Before she was within eye sight, Felicia shut off what electricity she could with a remote designed specifically to do so. Now in front of the entrance, she saw the guard curiously examining his desk lamp that had just shorted out.

Felicia thumped her knuckles gently against the glass door. The guard's head shot up from his newspaper, pen still in hand from doing the daily crossword puzzle. Felicia flashed a shy smile, causing him to stand and walk over, shock covering every inch of his face. From his pocket, came a loop of keys as he unlocked the only thing in her way of getting inside.

"It's good to see you again," she greeted.

The man smirked, "Where'd you disappear to, anyway?"

Felicia sighed, "Not you concern." At that, she kneed the man directly in the groin. As he bent down in pain, Felicia took the opportunity to swing her leg around and strike him in the face, thus knocking him unconscious.

Taking hold of his arms, Felicia began to drag the unmoving man into a nearby supply closet and out of sight. Now, came the fun part. Before taking off, Felicia admired her work proudly. From here on out, she only had one task; saving Harry Osborn.

It was time. Felicia plucked the keys, which she had received just days earlier from the unsuspecting guard, from her belt. Then, she started her strut down the corridors.

Much to her luck, almost every patient was in a deep slumber. That way, no one paid her the slightest attention. At last, she strode in front of her friend's prison. Inside, Harry sat huddled on the floor, staring somewhere off into the distance, oblivious to the real world.

Felicia used her finger to tap the glass, alerting him of her presence. At first, the crazed looking boy didn't even seem to notice. It wasn't until she called out his name softly did his eyes come into focus.

"That was faster than I thought," Harry commented as a smile made its way to his lips.

Felicia began to unlock the door. "I'm good at what I do," she responded, not taking her eyes off the lock.

"Yes, and what is that, exactly?" Harry questioned further.

A single beeping tone sounded to alert her of the now open door. "I'm your assistant."

Harry smirked, "That, you are." He then, stepped out from his cell, not moving his eyes from Felicia's. "What's next?"

"Let's get you out of here first. Then, we'll talk."


	3. Freedom

Felicia reached into her belt and fished out the set of keys she had snagged from earlier. At the speed of light, her nimble fingers set to work unlocking the cage as Harry stood idly by, curiosity brimming within him. He questioned just what made this assistant so loyal to him and he couldn't help but wonder what had driven her into being that way. But he kept his thoughts to himself, hoping he would get the chance to ask later.

The click of the lock sounded more like music to Harry's ear than anything else. At last, he would be free from this Hell. Harry stepped out from the doorway and smiled graciously at Felicia who stood to the side cautiously. "Shall we?" Harry swung his arm around in the direction of the corridor. Felicia did nothing but take a heavy breath. Her heart was thudding against her chest at a million miles per hour, therefor breathing seemed to be the only thing on her mind. 

"I don't think right now is the most opportune moment to question ourselves," added Harry. Felicia turned to him, a grim, yet determined look crawling its way onto her features that were made visible by the flashing, red alarms. 

Felicia squinted her eyes as she contemplated an escape plan when finally something came to her. A leather coated hand appeared from Felicia as she held it out towards Harry. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Just then, the rumbling of feet came echoing down the hallway, indicating the arrival of guards. Harry laced his fingers with hers and the next thing he knew, they were flying off in the direction of the guards. 

"Are you crazy?" Harry gasped.

Felicia smiled, "Probably." 

From beside her, Harry saw Felicia pull something from her belt just as they came face to face with the guards. "Hello boys," she smiled and stepped forward, releasing Harry from her grip. 

"Hand over the prisoner and no one will get hurt." Exclaimed what looked to be the chief warden as he stood at the head of the group. 

Felicia chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?" Without giving them time to think, she leapt directly in the line of sentries and then the room erupted in shouts.

"Open fire!" screamed the warden. But, no one shot. Every guard just stared at their guns with confusion as they clicked and groaned with protest. With them preoccupied, Felicia and Harry stormed passed the herd and went dashing down the hallway. 

Harry stared at her incredulously as he ran, "What the Hell did you just do?"

Felicia showcased the mysterious device she had previously pulled from her belt. "No time to explain. Let's just say this baby has a way with guns, but it might need some time to recharge," she answered before shoving it back onto her belt. Harry laughed with amazement, but it soon faded when they heard the guards begin their chase from behind them.

They quickly picked up their pace and found themselves in the lobby. Outside the doors, police cars encircled the exit, armed officers aiming their pistols and rifles at their chests. The car's headlights illuminated the room, partially blinding both Harry and Felicia. "Any chance that thing's done charging?" Harry asked hopefully.

Felicia sighed, "I wish." 

"Great..." Harry muttered. 

"That doesn't mean I don't have a few other tricks up my sleeve, though," Felicia chimed. In an instant, the guards came barreling out from behind them. Felicia hardly acknowledged them as she stepped forward to address the police officers in front of them. "I see you have us surrounded. That's quite unfortunate... But, I suppose I've been in worse situations." 

Like a bolt of lightning, Felicia reached back into her belt and pulled another device, then threw it to the ground. Bullets hammered against the wall behind them as smoke cloaked every inch of the room. Harry quickly identified it as a smoke grenade when he noticed the gas emanating from the device.

Harry coughed and attempted to swat away the smoke in hopes to regain his vision when out popped the same hand that had grabbed his own earlier. Felicia's grinning face appeared through the haze and took his arm. "Almost there." 

Apparently, Felicia knew exactly where she was going. How she did, Harry had no idea, though he followed her anyway- not like he had much of a choice. The smoke cleared and as Harry glanced around at their surroundings, he realized they were no longer inside the Institute, but in the side parking lot. "Come one, we still have a ways to go," Felicia instructed, tugging gently on Harry's forearm.

They continued on, not daring to look back in fear that they were being trailed. Moments later, they found themselves entering the city. Felicia removed her mask, rubbed her eyes, then ran her fingers through her dark hair. "My apartment is just down the street. We should be safe there for a while."

 

Felicia's apartment was almost spotless if you ignored the various papers strew across the floor, which in Harry's mind was quite unusual for a girl her age. Not to mention, everything she owned looked new and top of the line, from her living room rug to her plasma screen TV that hung just above an elegant fireplace, a perk to living on the top floor. There was no way an assistant could afford such fixtures.

"Nice huh?" Felicia commented as she double locked her door. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "My father must have really liked you."

"You don't think I was just your father's assistant, do you?" Felicia chuckled, walking down a hallway and disappearing into one of the rooms. She resurfaced moments later, wearing only a velvet robe. 

Harry looked at the floor, "You and him were..."

Felicia scrunched her face, "Ew. Not what I meant."

"Oh!" Harry laughed nervously. 

"I meant that your father isn't the only person I've worked for. Why else would I have all my little gadgets?" She inquired. 

Harry took a seat on the couch after shoving away a few stray papers, "I don't follow."

Felicia rolled her eyes and sat down beside him on her own leather love seat. "I guess there's no need to lie anymore. I'm a cat burglar...-Wow that sounded a lot cooler in my head." she said half to herself. "Anyway, I came to Oscorp-"

"To steal my money." Harry finished.

Felicia bit her lip, "Well when you put it that way."

A smile materialized on Harry's lips, "I guess you weren't very successful." He pointed to the piece of paper at his feet that very clearly stated of Felicia's imminent departure from her job. 

Felicia shrugged, "Wasn't my best effort, I suppose." 

"Well Felicia, all I can say is now that you've released me, I can promise you whatever your little heart desires."


End file.
